Will he ever love me again?
by Sophinia Sparda
Summary: Updated


WILL HE LOVE ME AGAIN

Sally looked over her shoulder as she walked towards the her destination, almost blinding herself in the effort as the sun came out from behind a cloud bank at that instant, a lot of people were here but none of those whom she expected. Many confused and conflicting thoughts pounded their way through her head as she tried to decide if she wanted to confront the only man she ever loved. Jin Kazama, now CEO of the Mishima Zaibutsu, once dated Sally Williams; when they were at school. Such was their love in that time of youth and innocence; they had promised never to leave each other for eternity, but six years later she had heard nothing. Now she was back in Japan; after what felt like an eternity in nothing more than a jet powered metal can flying high above the slowly turning earth. Terra firma felt better directly under her feet than ten thousand miles under her ass but what was necessary was necessary and she was never one to back down.

Having caught up with her uncle a score of hours earlier she found out Jin was training at a local dojo. The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 had just finished and Jin had been announced as the winner. She tried to contact him to congratulate him but was constantly told to make an appointment. And after several attempts at making an appointment, only to be told, by the same bored secretary, that Jin's schedule was full for the next week she had decided enough was enough and was going to take matters into her own hands. That was why she was stood outside the head office of the Mishima Zaibutsu and why no power on this earth was going to stop her.

Place and circumstance showed money was not in short supply here; Gold flecked marble was everywhere. The floors were polished to an almost blinding shine and tall pillars reached into the heights of the building. Even the receptionist's desk was covered in it. Sally thought it was almost gaudy in its appearance. Shaking her head in mock disgust, she made her way across the lobby into the foyer where the elevators stood. More gold and marble greeted her; she was going to have to have a word with Jin about all this. Shaking her head once again she pressed the elevators call button and waited. Images of her and Jin flashed through her mind; memories of past times like so many familiar friends greeted her with reckless abandon, almost bringing her to tears. A Low bell sound, like a dinner gong, interrupted her reverie, signalling that the elevator had arrived. Stepping into the elevator was like stepping into a house of mirrors, ones like you get at carnivals. Mirrors surrounded her; showing her reflection from every possible angle. She straightened her black pencil skirt in almost embarrassment then chided herself for it. Her long, glossy, black hair falling below her shoulders and over the left of her chest in stark contrast to the brilliant white blouse she wore which was buttoned just low enough to show a hint of cleavage. Black stockings, the tops of which were only just covered by her skirt, showed off her long legs. The outfit was completed by 6 inch black patent heels. A keyhole was the only way to access the penthouse suite, no button for that floor was to be seen. No problem she thought as she pulled a hair clip from out of her hair and deftly picked the lock. A satisfying clicked signalled her success and the doors closed. She was on her way.

A few minutes later, the elevator doors opened, admitting her into large anteroom; thankfully devoid of all that gold that marred the rest of the building. She walked tentatively towards the large black double doors in front of her, as if fearing she would be found somewhere she shouldn't be and immediately be expelled. She placed her hand on the circular oak doorknob and took a couple of deep breaths before opening it.

Jin stood facing a large panoramic window showing a breathtaking skyline view of Japans eastern coast and the venerable Mt. Fuji. He turned round and, as if expecting her, said:

'Well? Aren't you going to come in?'

He was as handsome as when they had first met, it almost took her breath away, just as he did the first time. Unlike the first time though, he now wore a suit. Obviously business had taken much of his time up since the end of the tournament. Quite clearly custom tailored and at considerable expense by the look of it. The suit fit him perfectly. The crisp white shirt showed off his taut chest and arm muscles and the black trousers looked almost too small, but not quite; adding credence to the image of a well muscled fighter she had in her mind and knew he was; through time and experience. Her imagination was never as active as it was when she was around him. Be it childhood fantasies of a little girl growing up with her white knight or the more 'variably detailed' fantasies of a grown woman in love with a man.

"Hi Jin" Was all she could say.

He walked towards her and she started to shake slightly, adrenaline coursing through her body as he closed the distance between them. He held out his hand and led her into his office. Once in he pulled her towards him and kissed her. His strong arms wrapped around her like a great bear surrounding a child. All the hurt and longing came out as their lips parted and she cried on his shoulder. As he looked down upon her he saw much, things he didn't want to see, many he did, all pained him. He pick her up in those strong arms as easily as a father picking up a distraught child and carried her to the sofa.

"I didn't expect that kind of reaction"

Sally just looked at him "I missed you... so much that I had to come and see you. I tried to... to make an appointment, but I got told you wanted nothing to do with me. I couldn't... you were... how..?" the words all coming out at once as she sought to order her mind and her thoughts.

"What did I promise you in Australia?" he asked, stroking her hair

Before she could answer; the oak door opened and Nina was stood in the doorway. Sally stood up ran to her. Nina pulled her into a big hug as they met.

"It's good to see you too. What are you doing here?" Sally asked.

"I'm Jin's bodyguard" Nina replied.

Her eyes widen in shocked "At least I know he is well protected" She joked taking a seat on the black leather sofa to her left.

"Why has it taken so long for you to get in touch?" Nina asked, sticking out her tongue at Jin as she pulled up his office chair to Sally's side.

Sally took her shoes off and put her feet on the couch. Jin pulled her towards him so she was lying on his chest. In the emptiness of her heart and mind she could hear his heart beating, almost it seemed, to her at that moment, in rhythm with her own. A sound that had brought sleep, to her tired body and beaten mind, so many times before; most recently after Jun died. He had been the stoic deliverer of calm and peace during that turbulent time. He had put aside his own rage at being able to do nothing about his mothers murderer at the time, being brushed aside by Toshin like some toy a petulant child had bored of, and his sadness at her death. Even more, his rage at his grandfather's betrayal and G Corporations attempted resurrection of Toshin. Jin would lie her down in the depth of the night and whisper to her that everything would be ok, that he would see to it that they paid for what they had done. His conviction had been one of burning vengeance, of hate and pain. She had believed that he could do exactly what he said he was going to: not once did she disbelieve him and he had proven her faith in him well placed. He had gotten his revenge; he had killed Toshin.

Night had descended upon Tokyo; heavy rain beat down upon the windows. Sally did not want to go back to the hotel, through the driving rain, so miserably punishing the world for enjoying the sun some hours earlier.

Nina stood saying 'Its late Jin. We should be going.'

Jin nodded 'Yes... Sally. He stood holding his hand out to Sally 'Come, we go'

More command than request; and one that Sally could not help but obey. This man; that stood by her in times of need, this man that was stronger than even the gods themselves; thanks to the devil gene that had made him whole again.

Down in the buildings garage stood a bright red Mazda RX-8. Less than ostentatious for someone of his stature, but then Jin was never one to 'be' ostentatious even given the power he commanded. He held the passenger side door open for Sally and then got in the other side. Nina availed herself of a bright yellow Kawasaki ZZR 250, roaring off ahead of them as they pulled out of the garage and away from the building. Through the city streets they sped, People and buildings passing by in a blur of neon lights and vague shapes. A world away from her thoughts and feelings she revelled only in the man that sat beside her, in his presence and his power.

Who was she to love this man? Who was she to claim him for herself? She shook off the thought; such questions were for philosophers and poets, not her. All she knew was that she loved him; everything and everyone else was insignificant in her eyes. A life time ago it seemed, when she first met him; Almost someone else's lifetime...


End file.
